1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fountain system which incorporates a plurality of wooden barrels and more particularly to a fountain system wherein the output of each wooden barrel is such that the water appears to spring from a natural leak in the barrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,559, entitled Self-Irrigating Display Rack for Potted Plants, issued to Richard A. Carlyon, Jr. on Feb. 8, 1977, teaches a diplay rack for potted plants which includes a bucket-like base forming a reservoir for irrigating water, an elongated upright tubular member which is supported on the base and which extends upward therefrom, a plurality of display dishes which are mounted in a spaced tiered relationship on the tubular member over the reservoir. Each of the display dishes has a bottom and an open top. The display also includes a pipeline which extends upward through the tubular member from the reservoir to the upper end of the tubular member and a pump which is mounted in the reservoir and which has an outlet which is coupled to the pipeline for pumping the irrigating water from the reservoir through the pipeline. The outlet which is mounted on the pipeline at the top of the tubular member to direct water out of the pipeline into the interior of the tubular member to be returned to the reservoir through the tubular member. The tubular member has first openings each of which is directly over each of the dishes which are supported thereon and a corresponding plurality of annular plug members which are mounted within the tubular which are supported thereon and a corresponding plurality of annular plug members which are mounted within the tubular member coaxially aligned with the pipeline and filling the space between the pipeline and the inner wall of the tubular member. The annular plug member is respectively interposed the first and second openings in the tubular member to divert the irrigating water in the tubular member out through the dishes, with the water being returned to the tubular member through the second openings therein after reaching a predetermined level in the individual display dish so as to cause the display dishes from the top of the display rack down to the bottom thereof to be sequentially filled with irrigating water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,622, entitled Decorator Fountains, issued to Arthur Forney on June 24, 1969, teaches a decorator fountain which can be used for homes, lawns, patios, business institutions, offices and the like and which is mounted on casters so that it can be moved from one location to another in a simple manner. The fountain has its own built-in water reservoir and recirculating pump. The water reservoir has an automatic replacement for water which is lost due to evaporation. The fountain has a three-way electric switch which is light without pump, pump without light and pump and light combined.
Wooden barrels have also been used to form fountains by using metal pipes which are placed in a hole in the barrel so that water may flow out of one barrel into another barrel which is disposed at a lower level. The use of pipe detracts from the otherwise very natural setting of the wooden barrels.